Smores
by Hypeduponcoffee
Summary: Its Mello's Birthday and Matt has a surprise for him.ONESHOT Pairings: MattXMello


**Authors Note: This is a short one shot about Matt and Mello; it is my first attempt to write something cute and appropriate, I got this idea while I was eating smores. I'm sorry if I haven't written in a while but I'm kinda busy my cousin is visiting. Oh and check out my other story "Three Sleepless Nights" OK **

It was a Friday night at Whammy's house and it was bed time for the children. But for every rule there are exceptions, or to be more precise ones who find a way around them, and if you want to be exact two words; Matt and Mello. The two had been best friends for a while; they were inseparable, except when Mello was catching up with his studies to try to beat Near. Toda just happened to be a certain blonde's birth 10th day and Matt hadn't given him a birthday present ….yet. He said it was supposed to be a surprise, but he was dying to know. Knowing Matt it had to be something fun, something interesting something he'd like.

I mean today had been a fairly interesting day already. Matt had put gum in Linda's hair, which was absolutely hilarious, she practically threw a tantrum. Mello didn't like Linda, so it was more than fine with him. Mello had also finally beaten Near at something; he got one percentage higher than him on the math quiz. But Near had probably done it on purpose to avoid angering Mello on his birthday to avoid ending up like Linda. Roger had also thrown Mello a Willy Wonka themed birthday party, he had some of the younger children dress up like Oompa Loompas, and he got a German Chocolate birthday cake. How could the day get any better?

"Matt, Where are we going? What's my surprise?" Mello asked, now he was getting very excited.

"Shhh, you'll see" he was shushed by his best friend.

They snuck past the bushes in the garden in to an area surrounded by more vegetation and more trees. In fact Mello had never seen this part of the garden before.

"Are we there yet?" He asked in anticipation.

"Not yet Mells, but almost" replied an amused red head.

They continued to walk until they arrived unto a clearing surrounded by trees, there he noticed that there was a small tent located there.

"We're there!" Matt exclaimed

"Wow Matty, you went through all the trouble for doing all of this for me?," said Mello in awe " I've always wanted to go camping"

"And that's not all" He reached inside the tent to reveal a bag of marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers. " We can make smores, Mells!'

"Yay"

Matt reached in to his pocked and pulled out a lighter. He lit a pile of fire wood, he had laid out the day before. He handed a marshmallow on a stick to Mello and got one for himself. Matt loved roasted marshmallows but somehow he always seemed to set them on fire. It also seemed that Mello always seemed to get chocolate and melted marshmallow all over his face.

"Mells it seems you have something on your face" Matt giggled and Mello got only a portion of it.

"Is it all gone?" He asked, Matt laughed again.

"Nope let me get it for you" he replied and he wiped all the chocolate off Mello's face.

"Matt, did you hear that Linda tried to kiss Near?" Mello asked with a silly grin on his face.

"Really, I kind of feel bad for him!" I mean Matt didn't like Near too much but that didn't mean he could show some sympathy. But the following statements also lead to another question. " Hey, Mello have you had your ever had your first kiss?"

" No! I mean with whom? All the girls at Whammy's are yucky or annoying" Mello truly did mean this, aside from Linda either all of the girls were snobs, gross, icky, and even the ones that had a crush on Mello were got annoying with their stalkerish ways. " How about you Matty, Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Nopes, like you said every girl here is annoying. Besides I spend nearly all of my times with you or playing video games" Matt replied. Now Mello started to get curious what was it like to kiss someone. Maybe he could just try it out with Matt….nopes, they were both boys….. wait no one had to know about it…. Besides he was just too curious.

" So you too! But aren't you curious, not even a little bit?" Mello stated hoping that Matt was catching his drift, if you know what I mean.

" I guess, but I don't want to kiss any yucky girl just to get it over with." Matt replied.

"Ah, I see" Mello said, maybe he didn't have a shot. Wait a minute he said girl_

" Wait, hey Mells they've never said your first kiss had to be a girl!" Matt replied hastily. He really did have a shot!

" Wanna try it out?" He asked casually trying not to sound nervous hoping Matt would say yes.

"Sure, but you can't tell anyone. It be bad if Linda found out" Matt replied. Oh yeah Linda, I wonder what would happen if she of all people found out.

" Sure, and it will be our little secret" Mello said with a slightly flirty tone in his voice.

Not being sure on what to do both boys leaned forward and accidentally bumped noses, they laughed it off. This time Matt put his hand on Mello's cheek and leaned forward, tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips across the other boy's softly, he tasted like chocolate, he tasted like him. Mello ran his hands across Matt's red hair and melted in to his arms the way chocolate melts in ones mouth. The kiss lasted for a few seconds and it seemed the world had stopped completely. Until finally they pulled apart, Matt smiled. It was their little secret.

They spent the rest of the night finishing their smores, telling campfire stories, and at the end of the night they slept in the tent cuddling right next to each other. Inside the tent Mello gazed over at a sleeping Matt, and though for a second. This really was the best birthday ever.


End file.
